The Fearsome Foursome
by xxMichaelsMistressxx
Summary: These are the adventures of the Fearsome Foursome, better known to most of us as Macavity, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and the Rum Tum Tugger.
1. Macavity, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful characters in _Cats._ All characters are the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. I am not making money off of the characters in any way, shape, or form. I am just borrowing my favorites (Macavity, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and the Rum Tum Tugger) for use in a fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** Recently, I have become quite obsessed with _Cats_ because I am going to see the stage show on August 20th. I am looking forward to this very much, and would like to say that I have a completed fanfic before July or August. I hope you will enjoy this story and add it to your "favorite stories" list. Happy reading!

**The Fearsome Foursome**

**A Cats Fanfic by Sarah**

**2~3~09**

**Chapter One: Macavity, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer**

Macavity was planning to pull a big heist in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods. As he prepared to jimmy the lock on the upstairs window, he realized someone had already done so. Frowning to himself, he wondered who could have beaten him to this heist. Macavity knew he was the best in the business, but apparently whoever had gotten there first did not. Silently, he entered the home and discovered not one, but _two_ burglars looting the family's most precious jewelry. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, sensing another presence in the room, slowly turned to see Macavity standing there. Macavity's appearance was very shocking to one, but not the other. Rumpleteazer, who had been holding the bag containing the jewels, quietly let it drop from his hands to fall on the floor.

"Don't worry, I will not turn you in," Macavity said gruffly. "However, I was planning a heist tonight, and would like a share of the loot."

"Why should we give you anything?" demanded Mungojerrie.

"Because I can be your assistant," Macavity answered. "I can do anything you both can, and many of the Jellicles say I'm the best in the business."

"You will have to prove it later, but we accept for now," said Rumpleteazer. "You can have a share of this loot, and tomorrow night you can prove that you're the best in the business."

Dividing up the loot proved to be no easy task, as all three burglars wanted the pearl brooch and necklace set. Macavity won after he reminded the others there was a good deal more in the bag. As soon as the last piece was divided, they made their getaway, promising to meet after midnight in the town square the following night.


	2. The Rum Tum Tugger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the wonderful characters in _Cats._ All characters are the property of Andrew Lloyd Webber. I am not making money off of the characters in any way, shape, or form. I am just borrowing my favorites (Macavity, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, and the Rum Tum Tugger) for use in a fanfic.

**Author's Notes:** Recently, I have become quite obsessed with _Cats_ because I am going to see the stage show on August 20th. I am looking forward to this very much, and would like to say that I have a completed fanfic before July or August. I hope you will enjoy this story and add it to your "favorite stories" list. Happy reading!

**Chapter Two: The Rum Tum Tugger **

Just as the three Jellicles had planned, the next night Macavity, Mungojerrie, and Rumpleteazer met after midnight in the town square. However, just as they began to discuss the best way for Macavity to prove he was a master criminal, a twig snapped. All three Jellicles turned their heads to see what had caused the noise, but there seemed to be no one there…or so they thought.

The Rum Tum Tugger had always been good at staying in the shadows. Somehow, he knew that if Macavity was behind whatever was going on, things would turn out worse rather than better. Still, his natural curiosity was beginning to get the better of him, and he lingered in the shadows for a few moments more. The Tugger soon realized that it was actually Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer who had suggested the meeting. Moreover, he was determined to put a stop to anything that might be going on. Though, his rebellious side was starting to kick in and was making him think about what fun it might be if he were to join in. Quietly stepping out from behind the building he had been hiding behind, he cleared his throat to signal he was there.

Turning around to see who had interrupted their meeting, Mungojerrie and Macavity each fixed the Tugger with a vicious glare, while Rumpleteazer did not say anything.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Macavity snapped. "This is a _private_ conversation."

"I'm not going to turn you in, but I would like to be part of what you are planning," said the Tugger boldly.

Macavity laughed. "That's a good one! Tell me, have you stolen anything lately?"

"No, but I'm sure I could learn," the Tugger answered, "if you will give me a chance."

Macavity laughed harder. "Why should _I_ give _you_ a chance? I'm the Hidden Paw and the Napoleon of Crime!"

The Rum Tum Tugger took a deep breath and considered this for a few seconds, then said, "Because I can be your eyes and ears. I have a talent for not being seen; therefore, I could be a good spy or lookout."

Macavity did not want to admit it, but he liked what he was hearing. Consequently, he fixed the Tugger with a stare that seemed to turn him inside-out. The Tugger wanted to look away, but he knew that if he did, he would lose his only chance.

"If you can prove yourself worthy of being in our little…organization, you might have a chance," Macavity said at long last. "I am counting on you, however, and if you mess up, there will be consequences."

"I will not fail, I swear to it," said the Tugger.

Mungojerrie finally spoke up. "We have lingered here long enough, and we do not want to arouse the suspicions of the humans."

With those words, all four Jellicles disappeared into the night.


End file.
